The Shadows
by Graysonian
Summary: " A family is not whole when one member is missing. Take one away and the family falls apart." Damian is dead. The rest of the bat family struggle to stay unified as they attempt to destroy his killers.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fan fiction, it is taking place before Batman Incorporated came around, it is sorta like a "What would've happened if..." type of fan fiction, and its based off DC comics. Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Jason Todd  
I am who I am. No one can change that. I live for myself, make my own decisions, and I do not take orders from anyone. I lead, but in my team it is ever man for himself. I am Red Hood. This is my team. We are the Outlaws.

Behind all the hate on the outside, somewhere deep down, I care for my "friends". This care rarely ever comes out. It hasn't since... Since I came back. Part of me is almost afraid of this caring part of me. I am afraid that if that part grasps me when I lose someone I care about, I will lose myself. Jason Todd, the man who isn't afraid of anyone but himself. Yeah, that will sound good on my resume. Days go by, years even, all spent if fear. Fear that I cannot live with. Fear that I have to deal with now. Arsenal and Star probably just assume that I their fearless leader, and they may never know the truth. Bruce probably figured it out, Dick and Tim just think I was the robin that failed, that stained the name, and Damian is probably too stuck up to think about it. They're probably all fighting crime together somewhere in Gotham, while I sit here and battle myself. Sitting in my loft, guns and mask on the wall, thinking about all the mistakes I've made in the past. I am lucky. Lucky that I got revived, lucky that I was given a second chance to screw things up. My whole life was doomed for failure. Then I became robin, and everything seemed to look up. It was the best day of my life. But being killed by a psychopath, then being revived by his partner was too much. I can't be perfect, none of us are. The word that comes into Gotham's mind when they hear "Batman" is savior. When they hear Red Hood, they think "who is that?" All four of us, living in the shadow of the bat, not being our own person, hardly even having our own name. Bruce never understood that, and he never will. He was always and always will be the center. Always high, his own person, giving account to no one, making his own rules, being doted on and having more power than anyone ever should. That's why I didn't go back. I won't listen to him anymore. I was blind long enough. How the others never saw I don't know. Dying can change you.

Movement outside of the window. Guns out, mask on in a couple seconds. All that is there is a letter. I opened the window, punched out the screen, looked out, and saw Tim gliding away. I shot three shots into the air to tell him I got the letter, and to show him I don't care what is inside. He turned for a second so I could see his face. His expression said something was wrong, a look of worry.

I slammed the window shut and ripped open the envelope. It was Tim's writing:

"Jason. Please go to the mansion tomorrow night. Forget everything that has happened before this. Bruce will need all three of us. Damian is... Gone..."

No. Damian gone? That kid is impossible to kill. Bruce probably can't even beat him! He can't be gone. No!

"NO!" I said as I punched a hole through to the bathroom.

But I can't make a big deal about it. The other part will take over. I can't let that happen. I will go to the mansion tomorrow, and stand in the corner while they make funeral arrangements, I will stand in the back of the church as Bruce says passionate things about Damian. I will sit perched in a tree as Alfred, Bruce, Tim, and Dick put the coffin in the ground. I will come back here and lock myself in for a few days, then I will go back to Arsenal and Star, and I will move on. But I can't stay here. I have to get out. Kill a few criminals, and let my anger out. "Why. WHY!" I yell at myself. "Why him…"

I put on my belt and jacket since I already had the mask on. I jumped out the window and made my way down to the ground. I went to the normal alleys and shot a few thugs. I killed a criminal robbing a small department store, and ran around town. At one alley I saw the red stripe on top of a building, watching me. Dick had the same way of dealing with this. I turned my neck sharply toward him to tell him I know he was there. I knew. I understood. Then I ran down the alley. Its 4. I've been out for nearly three hours. The sun will be up in an hour and a half. I should go back. Get some sleep. Tomorrow night will be a very long night.

I woke up at one, sleeping longer than I usually do. I got up, ate lunch, got some supplies and food, came back and sat around, not knowing what to do. I watched some of the news, and of course they had found some of what I did last night. Eventually it came time to leave, so as usual, guns at my side, I headed out.

I pulled up to the Wayne Mansion and knocked on the door. Alfred answered, opened the door, let me in, not saying a word. I walked in and went to the sitting room where Dick was already sitting. He looked at me, then looked back at the ground. I sat down and stared at the ground, imagining what Bruce might be going through. Eventually I worked up the gut to ask a question. "What happened?" Dick looked up, Alfred turned away. "Damian and I… We went up against Talia's men… Damian tried to take on the big one… He wasn't strong enough... Talia wouldn't stop… She killed her own son…" He trailed off. I turned to look at Alfred, who was still turned away. Dick put his head down again to stare at the ground, and so did I.

Tim walked in minutes later and sat down. Bruce was obviously in his study, an emotional wreck on the inside, though he will never show or admit it. He will bundle up all his feelings so no one will ever be able to find them. Just like he did with his parents. Bruce never changes. He never will.

He came out of his study half an hour later and looked at Dick, then Tim, than me. He hasn't been this emotional since I died, and it's not like Talia is going to let them use the Lazarus pit. "Thank you," He said, looking at me. I nodded. Past forgotten, he needed us. "I just got word that anyone connected with Batman in any way is on the police watch list. Talia is taking control of the city. We are officially on the wrong side of the law. All except for you," He said to me. "But they will probably still take you in anyway. I am officially asking all of you to lay low, put the mask away until this is over. I will bring Talia down on my own." "What?" I asked. "You think we are just going to sit around while you avenge Damian all by yourself. This is why I left, Bruce! You give orders like we are all 10 years old. Well, news for you, we're not! So stop giving us orders like we are!" I grabbed my mask and put it on, then got my jacket and was about to leave. "Jason, no! You don't understand!" He yelled. "I do! You don't want anyone else getting hurt. Too late! We are hurt! More than you know…" I responded. "Jason is right. I can't stay here while you play hero. I'm as much a hero as you are," Tim agreed. "I'm sorry Bruce… But they are right." Dick said, putting his mask on. We walked out the door of the sitting room, Tim put on his mask and glider wings over his red shirt. Dick put a jacket with a red stripe on, pulled on his gloves, and we walked outside. With shared glances, all three of us understood. I got on my motorcycle, Dick and Tim got on theirs, and we sped away.

Our little trio separated when we got to the end of the drive, because it would attract too much attention otherwise. When we parted, the message was clear. Meet at crime alley. At the spot it happened. The event that predicted our lives.

We met up twenty minutes later because everyone had to take some sort of detour from the police. It probably would have been safer to stay at the mansion, but I couldn't stand staying there. Not with the person who couldn't even kill one of the worst people on the face of the planet, who even killed his son. I was his partner. He thinks I will just get over it. Right. Like I can forget dying, and then coming back, just to see my killer still alive. Now they think he is finally dead. But you can't kill the Joker. He will always live.

I got off my motorcycle and moved into the shadows. "Where's Barbara?" I asked. "It's too dangerous for her with her dad being commissioner, now with us being on the wrong side of the law, her dad might become too suspicious," Dick replied. "So, you guys have a plan?" I asked, and neither of them responded. "So you followed me because you thought that I had one." Tim piped up, "We followed you because we didn't believe in Bruce's decision. He can't order us around like he used to. I'm already the leader of a team, and so are you. I don't answer to anyone anymore." Now it was Dick's turn. "I may not be a leader of a team like you, but I've been holding my own for years, and to come back just to be grounded is not something that sticks well with me." "Well, if I'm going to help you, I will have to be let in. Now, are you going to listen to my advice, or am I going to be the one being ordered around?" I asked. Dick and Tim looked at each other; thankfully my hood hid the smirk on my face. Dick nodded at me and I was in. "Okay, my first suggestion is we go underground. We operate at fully function like nothing happened. We analyze what we are up against and organize simultaneous attacks against Talia's goons. This all must be done in the shadows so nothing is suspected. I can get Star and Arsenal to help us." "And I can get my team out here. We are going to need all the help we can get," Tim decided. "And our base is…" Dick asked. "Oh, I'm sure I'll figure something out," I said sarcastically, getting on my motorcycle. "You know where to find me," I said, speeding off into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tim

Now that we moved underground, we are building up our forces, so I am going to get the titans. I already modified each of their suits with stealth tech in case we ever had a situation like this. Right now I am riding back to get them. Jason is getting his Outlaws to our hideout, an old base of his. It's huge, and he has tech down there to suit our purposes. How we never knew about it I don't know, and why he abandoned it is also in question, but no one has decided to ask any of these questions; mainly because there are a whole lot more important questions to ask Jason that will never be asked. This is Jason. No one really expects an answer for any of the questions they ask him. Dick and I especially. Dick has been very quiet over the past two days. Damian's absence is hitting him hard. It's hitting me too. It would be an understatement to say I haven't been myself lately. Taking orders without question. Taking orders at all, for that matter. What is happening to me. Bruce always said it was my biggest problem. And of course, I didn't listen to him. It's not like I didn't know it was true, I just didn't want to admit it. But I am way overdue to be able to make my own decisions. Do what I want with my life. I don't want to live in Bruce Wayne's shadow anymore. Or Batman's. I'm not the junior who everyone pushes around anymore. My name is Tim Drake. I am Red Robin.

When I got back to the boat after my three day leave, everything seemed normal. Bart and Kiran weren't there, probably on a late night dinner. Superboy was gone, no surprise there, he doesn't usually stick around, but when we need him, he is the first one there. Cassie is in her room reading, but Miguel wasn't in his. I asked Cassie where he was, and she said "He is in the lounge on the phone, though I wouldn't disturb him unless absolutely necessary, something happened back in Mexico. Not sure what, but I think it's big." "Oh, okay. That's fine." I replied. "Is something wrong?" She asked. "No, oh, yeah, I mean... I'll explain tonight. I'm getting the whole team together. I need your help with something."

I sent a message through all of their com links to meet in the lounge that night. They all responded and said they would be there. The have no idea how big this is. They probably think this is about some mission. It is so much more than that. They have no idea.

We all met in the lounge at ten that night. Miguel looked worried, so I asked why. "Back home... A friend... A rather close one... He got in an accident... He is in ICU..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry Miguel... But I do have something to say. You all know I used to be The Dark Knight's partner, Robin. Well, I became Red Robin, and someone else was chosen to wear the mask. Now The Dark Knight doesn't... Doesn't have a partner... Anymore..." "Did Robin more on? Become a hero, not a sidekick?" Bart asked. "No... Robins gone..." "Oh Red..." Cassie said, jumping up and hugging me when I turned away. "No, that's not why I'm here." I said, pulling away. "I'm here because we are stopping this criminal organization before it takes any more lives. Robin is one of the many slain by them, and we take life for granted until we lose it ourselves. Now we fight back. We are taking out each of the outposts and leaders of this entangled web of crime simultaneously silently. I need to take you all back to Gotham toni-" The alarm sounded. "What is it?" Kiran asked, and I ran to the battle room to find out. Bart zoomed in after me, quickly followed by everyone else. "It looks like something going on downtown, one street is almost completely destroyed. We need to go. Now."

We got in our costumes quickly and got downtown as fast as we could. There was a boy and a girl in costume, teenagers it seemed, the girl telekinetically throwing pieces of road at three robbers. The boy was punching two other robbers into the ground. The girl looked up, then started sprinting the other direction. The boy flew that direction, trying to get away from us it seemed. I ran after the girl, along with Bunker and Kid Flash while Kiran, Superboy, and Wonder girl flew after the boy. Bart ran in front of her, trying to tell her we didn't want to hurt her, but she kept running. Bunker made a psionic brick wall in front of her, but she just climbed over it. I gave up and ran after her myself. I tackled her, then asked "Who are you? Why were you running from us?" She turned so her face wasn't in the pavement and almost whispered "Please... Please don't take us back..." I handcuffed her and got her up. Superboy, Wonder girl, and Solstice flew down, Cassie's lariat around the boy's hands behind his back. "Do any of you get the feeling that we've seen these kids before?" Cassie asked. "Yeah, and I think I can tell you where from," I said. "They're from harvest." The girl turned away and the boy looked down. We started leading them away , then the girl said "No. No!" "Don't worry, this is all for show. We just need to get you out of here. Otherwise they might take you back," I whispered in her ear. There were cops surrounding us on all sides, so as we were about to go through their circle, one of them said "Give us those two," He pointed to the teens from harvest, "And we'll let you go." "Hmm... Let me think about that... No." Cassie replied, then took off into the night sky, quickly followed by Superboy, the boy, Solstice carrying Kid Flash, then Bunker and the girl on Psionic bricks. "Thanks, but no thanks," I told the officer before taking off. The officer shot two bullets at Wonder girl, just to be deflected by her war bracelets, then four at me, all deflected by my wings. More shots were fired at Superboy just to be caught and dropped to the ground, all officers standing in shock.

We flew back to the ship and I took the handcuffs off the girl and Wonder girl took her lariat off the boy. "So, back to my first question, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Camo," the girl said, "And I'm Titan." "I'm sorry about earlier, the torn up road and all, and also about running away from you. I thought you were working for harvest," Camo apologized. "So, Titan, I notice you can fly and have super human strength, any other powers?" Superboy asked. "Yes, I am kryptonian, just as you, Superman." Superboy's eyes shot open, but the rest of his face remained expressionless. "I'm not Superman." Superboy muttered under his breath. "Oh, sorry... I just assumed with the S that-" Superboy stopped him mid sentence. "I am Superboy, Superman's... Clone..." Connor said, seeming angry and disappointed. "So, Camo, do you have any powers?" Cassie asked, quickly changing the subject. "Yes, but it would be easier to show you then tell you. Well, I can put my hand on something," She put her hand on the glass table in front of her, "breath in," she took a deep breath, and it looked like her skin turned to glass. "Tada," she said. "I can also do this." She held her arm out, then lifted it slightly. The table hovered over the ground for a few seconds, and then Camo gently put it back down. "These powers are cool and all, but there is a perk. I have the strength and weakness of any material I become, so if anyone was to punch me right now, I would shatter and die. If I was wood, I could burn, I think you get the idea." Camo concluded her demonstration, and I motioned for the other titans to follow me. "Wait here," I told Camo and Titan, and they nodded. We walked out onto the deck and Cassie said "Let 'em join. What harm could it do? They are both teens, around 16 or 17, and from what I've seen from them, they're alright." "Uh, Cassie, are you okay? You are usually a lot more critical of people," I said. "Well, this isn't usually," She responded, putting her hand on my shoulder. "You said it yourself, we're going to need all the help we can get." I looked at the others to see they're reactions, and all their expressions said "She has a point," all except for Superboy. His face was still expressionless, as it had been ever since he saw Titan. I pretended not to notice, because like it or not, they will be very useful. We walked back in to see Titan staring blankly at the news on our flat screen and Camo tossing a rock into the air repeatedly. They both turned, waiting for an answer. "Welcome to the team," Cassie congratulated them. Camo smiled, Titan nodded. "For now, the basic things you need to know for the next two days are that tomorrow we are going to Gotham to attempt to shut down a large criminal organization, so we are meeting up with a few... Friends of mind, then simultaneously taking out the leaders so the whole thing will fall apart. We work as a team, not individuals. Watch each other's backs. Make informed on-the-spot decision, and our priority is civilian lives, not our own. They are the future. We are the protectors of the future. When it comes down to your life or someone else's, choose wisely. For now, get some sleep. It's late. Camo, you can sleep in the guest bedroom, and Titan, if it's alright with you, you can sleep on the couch down here," I told them. "Fine by me," Titan responded. I got Titan some blankets, went to my room and did my homework on Talia.

I eventually got up and opened the window, staring out into the quiet rolls of the ocean, so calm, peaceful, free. Not a care in the world. The center of attention, the very life of the world, yet it's still calm, never changing, always quiet. The silvery surface of the sea, glistening with moonlight is the most calming thing I have every seen. Whenever I look at it, it reminds me who I am, what I'm fighting for. I don't know why, I don't know how, it just brings on a sensation that makes me want to fight, fight so that this ocean will never be stained red with blood. I fight for peace.

I realized a few minutes later that Camo was standing on the deck, staring off into the nothingness of the night sky, leaning with her arms on the rail. Cassie stepped through the deck door moments later and walked up to Camo. She took off her mask and looked at Cassie. "Why did you guys accept me so fast? You don't even know me. All you know is I was at harvest, but maybe I deserved to die there. Maybe I'm safer there than I am here," she turned back to the ocean. "I was reluctant to come here in the first place because I didn't want to change my life, and I didn't care less if teen meta-humans were being captured. I guess Red got to me, because, well, here I am, and now, this is my family. I thought that I would be able to hide from N.O.W.H.E.R.E., the people who are taking us, but they know who I am, and they know who you are too," Cassie explained. "So they know who all of you are?" Camo asked. "Well yes, but I don't think they've figured out who Red is yet, but it's only a matter of time." Right. Like that's going to happen. "All I know is I feel a lot safer here than I did before, well, before meaning after I found N.O.W.H.E.R.E. was after me," Cassie said passionately. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm afraid they might find my parents and do something to them..." I ran to my laptop, and scanned Camo's face. It recognized her as Becca Phillips, and her parents live in the mountains in Maine. Becca was home schooled, had her powers since she was 4, and her brother died serving in the Air Force five years ago. The hero Camo appeared three years ago when she was 14. She went missing 2 years ago for 4 months, and I can't fine where or why. The security camera in the lounge confirms Titan as a 16 year old boy who claims to be Kyle Kent. No records available for him before he was 10. So, both stories check out, may as well finish reading about Talia.

I closed my window and got back to my laptop to finish my research, and apparently Talia hasn't been in contact with Ra's in at least 6 months, which is surprising, because who would have thought Talia could come up with all the stuff she's been doing lately. Oh well, I'll just keep reading.

My eyes shot open when I heard a knock at my door. I probably fell asleep in the middle of my research last night. I deliriously staggered over to the door and turned the handle. "Come on mop head, breakfast in the kitchen," Cassie said, then turned and walked away. I nodded and wandered down the stairs. I ate breakfast, then announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, pack your bags, we leave in fifteen. Civilian clothing." "Yeah, like no one will notice a few flying teens," Cassie joked. "No one will," I replied, "I arranged for a car to take us." I got up, headed up to my room, threw my laptop and some clothes into a back pack and headed out to the deck. Becca was standing there, and her look said "I knew you were listening last night." "I understand." I said, "I won't jeopardize your parents, Becca." She didn't seem at all surprised that I knew who she was. "Thank you, its just... My brother..." "I know, and I'm sorry. Our rides here." Titan flew down in front of me and turned around. "This is your idea of a 'car'? Man, this is a limo!" He exclaimed. I smirked, then motioned for them to get in.

Everyone got in, the chauffeur put their bags in the back, and we drove back to Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (except, yet again, Camo), all characters are owned by DC Comics except for Camo, Titan, and Onyx, big shout out to her for letting me use Onyx.**

Chapter 3: Dick

Tim and Jason left to get they're gangs and I was left at base alone. There was really no point for me to stay there, so I went to my loft to get some things if I am going to be living at the base for a while. I was there packing some things into two backpacks when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw a brown haired young woman that I had never seen before, so I asked "Do I... Know you?" "No, but I know you," she said, stepping in.

"You may want to close the door before I tell you what I know," she said as she sat down on my couch. I closed the door and walked over to a chair across from the couch and sat down. "Rewind, who are you, what are you doing in my apartment, and what exactly do you know?" I asked nervously. "Who I am doesn't matter. Dick Grayson, adopted song of Bruce Wayne, half brother to Tim Drake, Jason Todd, and Damian Wayne." "So, that's all you know? Also, you know Jason is dead..." I lied. "Don't even try that on me. I know more than that. Former Robin, partner to the Dark Knight, you moved on and became Nightwing, Jason died and was revived, still not sure how, but he was Robin and became Red Hood, Tim Drake was Robin and became Red Robin, Damian was the most recent Robin and died a few days ago. Dick, I've known for months, I was just waiting for the right time to say it," she said.

"So, what can I call you? You obviously know everything about me, can I at least get your name?" I tried to stay calm. "I like to go by Onyx. I'll tell you my real name eventually..." She said slyly. "Thank you, that's all I need to know." I whipped out my computer and started typing. "Mia Santorro, 17 years old, hero alias Onyx, trained at a ninja academy since you were 10. You know multiple forms of martial arts, and besides that, you don't seem to have any powers," I read. "Anyways, how did you figure out who I am?" I asked her, closing my laptop. "I do my homework. I have been trying to figure out who you are for longer than a few moths actually," she told me, "I've only known absolutely for three weeks. You guys are really good at covering up your tracks. I guess it is what you guys were trained for."

"So that's all you wanted to tell me?" I walked to the kitchen and got two glasses of water and handed one to her. "No, I know you guys are going to avenge Damian, so I want to help. You didn't really think you could take down Damian's killers on you own, did you?" she asked, taking a drink. "We are going to need help. I don't want to let a stranger in..." "If I was able to figure out who you are, don't you think I can help? And no, I am not a spy." She was telling the truth, I didn't find anything wrong with her record, and she could prove valuble. "Okay, but your going to have to move from where you are currently living for the time being. You sure you want to do this?" I questioned. "I thought hard about it, and I do, you need my help. I'll be back in 45 minutes with everything I need." She walked out the door.

I packed everything I will need for the next weeks, and as Onyx said, she was back in 45 minutes. I grabbed my backpacks and went down to the parking garage. "You have a ride?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to a black motorcycle on the other side of the garage. We both got on our rides and I led the way to our hideout.

We arrived and I gave her the grand tour of the place. I showed her a room with two beds that she will share with one of the titans, probably... Solstice I think her name is. She got settled in while I researched Talia's infinate web of connections. She is allied somehow with every criminal organization in the world, big or small. Of course she is. She's Talia. Ra's daughter. That explains a lot.

Jason walked in two hours later with his team and Katana. I wonder how they picked her up, but I don't ask. Everyone got settled as we waited for Tim to get back. Jason is obviously coming up with a plan, Star is getting to know Onyx, and Arsenal is who knows where. I still can't believe I walked out on Bruce, he must feel terrible. I wonder if he is still going to go after Talia on his own. He should probably just stay with Damian's body so Talia doesn't get her evil hands on it and destroy it, then we would have no chance of reviving him. Barbara must feel bad that she can't help, but we understand her reason.

Tim finally got here around 5 PM with two new friends. Everyone got acquainted while Jason, Tim and I went to the battle room to plan. "So, it looks like everyone brought some extras. Do either of you're friends have any experience?" Jason asked, crossing his arms. "Onyx figured out who all of us are..." I replied. "And you let her join?" Tim yelled, clenching his fists. "Yes, I didn't see anything wrong with her record, so she isn't a spy or anything," I tried to calm him down. "And how would you know that?! If she was able to figure out who we are, don't you think she would be able to cover up her past!" He yelled back. "Don't you think I would've seen that?! I have more experience than any of you, and I'm one of the best hackers in the world! If you don't trust me, than I'm obviously not wanted." I walked to the door. "I'm better. You'll see who she is once I'm done." Tim mumbled as Starfire opened the door and stepped in. "Is everything okay?" She asked. "Everything's peachy." I said angrily and slammed the door as I stormed out.

I was about to step on the platform to take me back to the surface when Onyx grabbed my shoulder. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I'm leaving. They don't want my help." I brushed her hand off. "Are you kidding me? This entire operation will fall apart without you," she said. "Maybe Damian's death is affecting you more than you know..." She said, then turned away. "Suit up. I'll wait for you."

Onyx came back a minute later and we got on the platform. We rode up to the surface and I got on my motorcylce. "Get on." I told her. "But my bike is over there... But okay." She got on and I pulled out, then drove up onto an alley. She grabbed the seat as we sped forward through the half-deserted back alleys of Gotham. I drove out to an empty lot just outside the city limits and stopped, Onyx got off the bike and took a few steps forward.

"Nothing's here. Why did you bring me out here?" She asked. "Because this is the most meaningful place in my life. Its where my parents died. I come back here when I start wondering why I put up with those idiots. Sure, I've never said that to they're faces, and I'm not about to. They are my brothers, and allies for that matter, so I have to deal with them." I took my helmet off. "Dick, I'm sorry..." She said. "It's okay, it happened a long time ago, and what happened in the past should stay in the past." "So, are you going back to the resistance now?" She asked, coming back towards the bike. "Yeah, sure, they might need my help. Right now, if its okay with you, I just want to stay here for a bit..." "Its fine, take as long as you want," She said, walking a ways back and sitting down.

We got back to base in an hour or so and I caught up to Tim. "You have Onyx pegged wrong. She isn't the kind of person who would just sell our identities. She figured us out because she wanted to help," I explained. "Think what you want." He muttered before walking away.

I went to the battle room to run surveillance and found Jason. "We attack tomorrow." He said abruptly. "Uh... Okay? Did you tell anyone else?" I asked, not expecting what he had just said. "Not yet. I'm still figuring out where." He continued to type. "And you didn't think to tell us about this why? We are a team, and you are not the leader. We all have equal power here, so stop acting like your the new Bruce Wayne and we are Robin all over again." I sat down and started working. "You asked for my help, and now you have it. I don't have to be here. I came because you wouldn't be able to do this without me." He got up and put his mask on. "You just did it for more power. You can't lie to me." I muttered when he walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I can't do anything about it. And I also know it took me forever to write. I'll try to be quicker next time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ugghh I'm not repeating it. Thanks to everyone who let me use their roleplay charries for this!**

Chapter four: Conner

Red Hood made the announcement last night that we would be attacking today. Some of us seemed exited, others nervous, and others didn't know what to think. I just stood there completely emotionless. Why am I even here? This doesn't concern me at all. I'm not eve needed anyways with 'Titan' around. I have to stick around either way, because here if I left, I would just be dragged back. There is no way out.

I was sitting in the lounge when Titan walked in. I was about to get up and leave when his question stopped me.

"Have you met Superman before?"

"Yes," I replied.

"What's he like?"

"Kind. Helpful. Brave."

"Well of course he's brave, he is Superman." He said and flicked his hand.

"Mmhmm."

"So, you ready for the battle tomorrow?"

"Yep." I replied, bland as ever.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why would you ask?" What a lie that was.

"Right. Really, what's wrong?"

"I said nothing." That would almost make me laugh if I wasn't so angry.

"I'll be here when you want to tell me." He walked out.

I turned on the television and stared at it for a while.

The next day we got up and did whatever we could to pass the time until nightfall. Eventually it came time to get ready, so we moved to the main room and waited for briefing.

The unofficial leaders of our team showed up and Nightwing stepped up to explain our first attack.

"Talia Al Ghul masterminded the death of Robin, so none of this will be easy. For now, there will be five teams. Alpha is Superboy, Wondergirl, and Titan."

Time to quit this team.

"Superboy will be leader of Alpha. Beta will be Bunker, Camo, and Starfire. Starfire will be leader." Beta nodded. "Zeta is Red Hood, Katana, and Arsenal. Red Hood is the leader for zeta." Katana and Red Hood stood motionless and Arsenal smirked. "Solstice, Red Robin, and Kid Flash are Gamma. Red Robin will be leader. Onyx and I will handle delta." Red shot Onyx a glare as Hood stepped up as Nightwing took his place.

"Today we will be taking down five targets across America. Coordinates for each squad will be given at the end of this briefing. The purpose of this mission is recon only. The five targets you have been assigned are weak as far as I can tell. Take them out and we will get the information we need to move higher up the line." Hood stepped back and Red stepped up.

"You will each get a hard drive to download each target's database. Work as a team, not individuals. We leave in ten minutes. Be ready."

Everyone dispursed to get into costume except Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing. I went to my room and changed into my 'stealth' costume that replaced the red on my costume with grey. I walked back out and waited for everyone else while Nightwing and the Reds argued. This team has such wonderful leaders.

"And why aren't you at all suspicious about this 'Onyx'?" Red asked Hood.

"Why would I need you to tell you that? You just want someone else to support your argument for you." Hood replied.

"Of course." Red muttered as he walked away.

This team will fall apart and fail without new leadership. Our current leaders seem too emotionally tied up inside to be what we need. Well, except for Hood who refuses to show emotion at all. I guess I just have to keep my mouth shut and go along with it. Emotions are for children and show signs of weakness. If I spoke my mind, I would probably be thrown from this team and the Titans. Then N.O.W.H.E.R.E. would find me and bring me back. I guess I only have one option: Stay.

The rest of the others came out and we got into our groups. I was given coordinates in Montana and Kyle, Cassie, and I took off.

We flew for an hour without saying a word to each other. Finally, Cassie gave up and asked "Do you two have something against each other or what?"

She'll never understand, will she. I kept my mouth shut and eventually Titan responded.

"Not sure.

He flipped onto his back and crossed his arms while flying. "He won't tell me."

My eyelids flattened and I looked ahead of me, avoiding the glares from the two of them.

"There's nothing to tell." I said expressionlessly.

Titan rolled his eyes and flipped back. Cassie looked at me with concern and I pretended not to notice. We should only be focusing on the mission right now. I am horrible at lying to myself and other people.

We eventually got to the rockies in Montana and found the site. Apparently its buried deep inside the largest mountain in sight. Great.

I used my tactile telekinesis to strip away rocks from the mountain while Wondergirl and Titan punched their way through. It was sundown when we started and the moon was directly overhead when we finally hit the metal shell of what I assume is the base. With a solid kick, I broke through and we easily took out a small welcoming party. One of them must have been able to activate an alert because a few seconds later, the place was swarming with guards.

Titan smirked and started taking out guards like training dummies. Cassie and I did the same.

Whoever created the base and filled it with newbie guards was pretty stupid. We finished knocking out all the guards in mere minutes after entering the base. We kicked down all the doors that we found and eventually found some sort of surveillance room. I pushed the hard drive into a slot, downloaded the mainframe, and got out of the base.

I flew back to the empty base with Cassie, Titan and the loaded hard drive.

"Good job kid." I said to Titan.

"Thanks."

**What? I had to make something relatively happy happen. And Tim is a complete hater in this fic, hope your all okay with that. (I don't know why I made him that way since he is my favorite character in the DC Universe...) Who's perspective should I do next? Comments are much appreciated! Thanks,**

**Toxic**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's chapter five, and I can't take credit for any of it because TheGreatReaper (Or Ruthless Rex) wrote this (He created Titan, who better to write this chapter) and did a great job.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

Chapter Five: Titan

Cassie, Conner, and I returned from our mission, and walked into the main room. Mainly everybody was back from their missions, meaning we were moving farther up the line. Good.

"Here, take this to Nightwing," Conner said, handing me the hard drive.

I entered the hall, at the end of it was the war room. Before I reached the room, I heard arguing, so I stopped to listen.

"Look, I realize you're not going to stop until you get Damian's revenge, but..." It was Red.

"But what Tim? You just want to just call this off?" That was Nightwing retaliating. So that's Red's name.

"Not just that, but I don't trust Onyx. Someone who just knows our identities shouldn't be trusted as much as she is, if trusted at all."

"She's been a big help! I'm not making her leave."

"Well is either me or her!"

There was silence for a few minutes, I'm guessing they had a stare match, then Red stormed into the hallway, stomping past me. I walked into the war room, half glancing behind me.

"Don't mind him, he's just... difficult." Nightwing said, half paying attention.

"Here's the hard drive with the information on it." I said, handing him the hard drive.

"Thanks." He absently muttered.

I walked out of the war room and entered the main room. Everyone seemed to be utterly shocked about Red's leaving. Well, all of them except Conner, he just leaned against a wall expressionless.

I saw Camo sitting on a couch by herself, so I sat beside her.

"Hey, how you holding up?" She asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"Do you know why Red left? I saw you go in there..."

"He's still upset about Onyx. He didn't trust her, so he left."

"And know the Titan's have lost their leader. Is it just me, or is this team falling apart at the seams." She shook her head.

"That's definitely what it seems like." I added.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I went up to my room, thinking of everything that had happened lately. There was a knock on my door, it was Conner.

"Hey, Nightwing wants everyone in the main room for a briefing." He said.

"Okay." I replied, following him to the main room.

Hood and Nightwing stood in the middle of the main room, wainting as everyone quieted down.

"I know many of you have realized a sudden absence of Red Robin, it's because he left, but we will continue with the mission." Hood announced. Nightwing stepped up to the middle of the room, a hologram of a building appeared.

"Thanks to Alpha, we now have our next objective; take down a Meta Human facility set up by Talia." Nightwing said.

"This is a large facility, and it's important, so many guards are protecting the inside at all times." Nightwing continued.

"A couple guards versus all of us? Sounds easy to me." I replied.

"Only one problem Kyle, the guards are also Meta Humans." Nightwing said. This mission just got a lot more difficult.

"We're going to take them by storm, and while we do that, Nightwing will sneak in and hack their entire networks and mainframe, destroying the project. We leave tomorrow, so be ready." Hood finished, dismissing us.

I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed and thought about all the possibilities that tomorrow could bring.

"Stop worrying so much, it'll be a piece of cake." I told myself.

I flopped onto my bed and drifted to sleep, where I would be greeted with reoccurring nightmares. They're the same every time, always flashbacks of The Culling horrible memories that repeat every time I fall to sleep.

"Kyle! Kyle, wake up!" It was Camo. I guess I was screaming again.

"Did I scream again?" I asked.

"You scream every night Kyle, are you sure you're alright?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said.

We sat there for a couple of minutes, and she eventually left. I laid there for hours, and when it was around eight o'clock, I suited up and headed to the main room.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Nightwing said. He looked like he was going to enjoy this.

We arrived to the facility about thirty minuets later. I walked to Super Boy, who stood with his arms crossed.

"You ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

"Team, the mission is a go." Hood said over the comms. Show time.

Super Boy and I were the first to make contact with the facility, ripping through the doors like aluminum foil. We all charged in, taking out the first group of guards. I ran over and threw a guard across the room like a twig.

I saw Cassie slam into a group of three, flinging one with her lariat. I flew over to Hood, who was shooting guards. One of the guards seemed to be taking the onslaught like it was gnats messing with him.

He picked up a piece of the metal floor, throwing it at Hood. I flew as fast as I could to try and block it, but I wasn't fast enough. The metal sliced across his arm, and he fell to the ground with a yell.

I flew at the guard with a yell and slammed into him. He grabbed my fists and we sat there for a few seconds. He was almost as strong as me, but not quite. I slammed him into the ground and then threw him into the ceiling.

"Kyle!" Camo shouted.

"Huh?" I muttered, before being thrown into the wall.

I looked up, half dazed, and saw this huge, hairy guy with six eyes walking towards me. This guy had six arms, he used four to grab my arms and legs, and the other two to punch me. His punches felt like mini explosions to my torso.

All of a sudden, I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw Super Boy punching the hairy guy, so I took my chance and got up.

"You okay?" Camo asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm good. Nothing broken." I said, flying back into battle.

I slammed into a guard, and then kicked another across the room. I saw Kid Flash fighting one of them, he looked to be a strong one. The guard caught KF off guard and slammed his elbow into his knee, the sound of bone breaking entered the room.

I flew at the guy and just started punching and punching. When I got tired, he didn't look like he'd be getting up.

"Dude, are you alright?" I asked, flying over to KF.

"Ah! My knee is broken! Does it look like I'm okay?" He replied, clenching his injured limb.

I picked him up, there were only a few guards left. Nightwing kicked open a door to the far left, taking out the rest of the guards with it.

"C'mon!" He shouted, running towards the exit.

I started flying, and Nightwing came up to Bart and I.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was fighting this stronger guy, and he broke my knee. It'll be healed by tomorrow." KF answered.

Nightwing nodded and got on his cycle. I took flight and started heading 'home'. Well, as much of a home I've ever had.

**Hope you enjoyed, and I will be going on vacation for two weeks starting Sunday so there won't be an update for a while, sorry. Favorite, Follow, Review, and Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about such a short chapter... I had to figure something out after being on vacation for two weeks and being super busy the past week.**

**Disclaimer: No... Just no.**

Chapter 6: Onyx

As this team falls apart, all I can do is stand and watch it crumble, trying not to let it pull me down with it. Everywhere I look is pain, hurt, and loss with no remedy in near sight. Grayson called a meeting ten minutes ago and that's where I'm headed now.

I showed up and the rest of the team was waiting. I waited as the team quieted down. The slightest footstep behind me rung in my ears. I whipped out my bow staff, extended it, and sliced it at a ninja behind me. The ninja jumped over it and landed neatly a few feet away. Soon I realized that the entire room was surrounded with dark costumed figures. "Ambush!" I yelled as everyone prepared for battle.

Superboy and Titan flew at the big guns when four ninjas jumped in front of them and pulled out chunks of glowing green rock. How did they get so much kryptonite? They both fell to the ground, unconscious, slowly being killed by the kryptonite.

"That won't work on me!" Cassie yelled as she punched one of the ninjas in front of Titan across the room. She kicked another ninja and was suddenly smashed into the ground by nothing but air.

Hovering thirty feet in the air above her was a black and green costumed teenaged girl. Cassie got up and formed a smile. She flew up and started throwing punches at her. The girl dodged them and thrust her hand forward, blasting Cassie into the wall. Maybe she has air manipulation abilities? The girl kept blasting Cassie further into the wall until Cassie dropped to the ground, unconscious.

The team kept fighting until the ninjas put breathing masks on. "Oh no..." I muttered before putting mine on. Nightwing put his on and the ninjas smashed down some sort of gas bombs and my teammates started dropping like ants around me. Soon only Dick, Jason, and I were left. The ninjas surrounded us thirty to one. I know when I'm defeated. They would just have something else up their sleeves to take us down if I didn't surrender. I dropped my staff and put my hands up. Instantly I felt and electric charge go through by body and everything turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**The long awaited chapter is finally here and its not even that long! Yay. Anyways, this is the end of part one, I need to start writing part two. I have a lot of OCs in part two, especially from the CN forums. If you guys want any of your characters in it, message me to let me know. ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter Seven

Force flew down to the ground, creating an air bubble around her head as the gas dissipated. "Tie them up. Get the inhibitor collars on them. And don't kill those two yet..." She pointed to Titan and Superboy. The ninjas put away the kryptonite but both Kyle and Conner were still out. The entire team was tied up and powers turned off.

They were then transported somewhere in the middle of the rocky mountains and dragged into a large round room and each were restrained with metal clamps. Gloves, boots, utility belts, and masks were removed. Anything that could possibly help them get free.

After a few hours, the team started waking up. Camo awakened first and started struggling under her restraints. She realized after a few seconds that nothing she could do would help anyone. Her powers were off, as were everyone elses.

A blood covered Red Robin was dragged into the room, unconscious, maybe dead. "TIM!" Nightwing yelled. Red was tied down with the rest of them. Eventually, others started waking up. Once everyone was conscious, a woman entered the room.

"How dare you. How dare you!" Yelled Nightwing. "Kill your own son! For what? WHY?" He demanded, though he already knew the reason.

"Damian was in my way, and that does not please me," she said blandly. A man in a hooded cloak walked next to Talia and kept his head down.

"There is no hope for any of you. You will be under my control forever." She turned to the cloaked figure and he put his hand out towards Camo and the clamps around her wrists and ankles released. She jumped down. "Is this a joke?" She asked. Talia shook her head. Camo ran for the door. "I can get out, I can get help, I can't fight them all alone..." She whispered to herself.

Before she got ten steps to the door, the cloaked figure looked up and she froze. She wasn't able to move. He psychically lifted her into the air and slammed her onto the floor. He put her on her feet again and tossed her a gun. Becca unwillingly caught it. Her arm outstretched and she aimed at each of them. "I'm... Not... Doing any of this..." She choked out, trying to explain to her teammates. Her hand stopped at Titan.

"Bullets... won't hurt... me..." He muttered.

This one will. Talia said. Kryptonite. The only possible answer. "Please... Don't make me do it..." Camo pleaded. Titan put his head down.

Camo pulled the trigger.

"TITAN NO!" She screamed with a shrill voice. Camo sobbed. She collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious at The Hood's command. "Let this be an example to you of what you will be doing for the rest of your lives. You will have no control of your actions. All you will be able to do is watch the sheer pain you will be causing."

The cloaked man looked up again and the shackles of the entire team broke apart as grunts and moans erupted across the room. Everyone struggled against the pull, but none of them could do anything. One by one they each dropped to the ground. Talia smiled darkly as Titan's lifeblood drained out.

Titan's POV:

My eyes opened abruptly as I woke up in an enclosed rock area with Talia Al Ghul's evil, dark eyes gazing into my own.

"Where... Wait... Didn't I... Die? How...?" I searched for the right words.

"Yes Kyle, you died at the hands of a teammate. The rest of your 'friends' are on their way to their new lives, but for you, I have something different." You will have so much fun with this."

Talia walked away and I was once again left alone with my pain and sadness. Death would have probably been better then what I'm about to go through.

**Thanks for all the support guys :) Please comment and follow!**

**~Toxic**


End file.
